Sin frenos
by tulique
Summary: Akashi no pudo resistirse y obedeció, a sabiendas de que su sesión de estudio se iba a ver arruinada sí o sí. NijiAka suavecito.


Akashi suspiró cuando vio de pleno a Nijimura, _el capitán_ Nijimura, saludándole con la mano en la biblioteca. Le hacía gestos para que se acercase, o para que se sentase a su lado. Akashi no pudo resistirse y obedeció, a sabiendas de que su sesión de estudio se iba a ver arruinada _sí o sí_.

—¿Qué, tú también estás con exámenes? —le susurró Nijimura casi al oído.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el cuello, como si el aroma y la respiración de Nijimura picasen y la única pomada posible fuese la indiferencia.

¿Pero cómo iba a quedarse indiferente?

—Los tendré en dos semanas.

—¿Y ya estás estudiando? Vaya, Akashi, sí que eres responsable —comentó con una sonrisilla—. Así me gusta, que seas aplicado.

—Seguro que tú también eres buen estudiante.

—No te creas, no soy ningún lumbreras —Nijimura, con su técnica de pato, colocó un lápiz entre su labio superior y la nariz. Ni se tambaleó.

Akashi _sabía_ que estaba en la biblioteca y que no era ni lugar ni momento para reírse, pero aun así lo hizo. Conteniéndose bastante, eso sí. No quería causar un espectáculo ni, mucho menos, traerle problemas al capitán de su equipo.

Se fijó en los apuntes de Nijimura. _Parecían_ de inglés, pero los errores garrafales que detectaba cada dos o tres palabras le hicieron dudar por un instante.

—Sí, es inglés —confirmó Nijimura tras leerle la mente—. _Necesito_ mejorarlo cuanto antes, ¿sabes?

Akashi dio por hecho que se debía a la amenaza de un suspenso en Lengua Inglesa y asintió levemente.

—Puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó Nijimura un poco alto de más—Tú ya tienes suficiente con lo tuyo. Además, habrás venido para estudiar, ¿no?

—Tú mismo has dicho que tengo tiempo de sobra para prepararme.

Nijimura cruzó los brazos, mirando a Akashi como si acabase de escuchar una patraña absurda, y cerró los ojos. Estaría sopesando los pros y los contras de que él, un alumno de tercero, se viese ayudado por "un mocoso de segundo".

Acabó aceptando la propuesta. Akashi se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, y también un poco emocionado por poder pasar un rato cerca de Nijimura. Era una persona agradable, aunque sus arrebatos pudiesen indicar lo contrario, y hasta tenía un toque despistado que le resultaba divertido. Eso no quitaba, por supuesto, que Akashi lo admirase con vehemencia. Se preguntaba si Nijimura se habría dado cuenta alguna vez.

Nijimura _insistió_ en ir a estudiar a su casa porque, según él, armarían "demasiado jaleo en la biblioteca" (puede que influyese en algo las miradas reprobadoras de uno de los encargados). Akashi lo siguió, siempre a una distancia prudente, adonde tenía aparcada la bicicleta.

—Es un trozo de chatarra, pero para ir y venir va que chuta —explicó Nijimura, frunciendo los labios.

Akashi supo que como hiciese un comentario sobre aquella pobre bicicleta, sería hombre muerto. Se calló.

—¡Vamos, sube! —le ordenó Nijimura tras montarse en aquella lata.

—Creo que está prohibido que circulen dos personas en una misma bicicleta.

—¿Y qué? —Nijimura se encogió de hombros— Dudo que alguien vaya a llamar a la policía.

Para ser un capitán tan responsable como era, fuera de la cancha era un rebelde sin causa. O un alocado, quizás.

Akashi no tuvo más remedio que tragarse sus opiniones y aferrarse a la cintura de Nijimura. Aquella cercanía física era _excesiva_ y se le secó la boca ante la idea de que Nijimura pudiese sentir contra su espalda el pecho bamboleante de Akashi.

Ir en una bicicleta tan dudosa con Nijimura era un subidón de adrenalina que debía de acercarse al de las montañas rusas que había visto en revistas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba en cada curva, por tener su mejilla pegada a Nijimura, por la agitación de ir cuesta abajo a una velocidad de vértigo.

Nijimura, que debía de estar más que acostumbrado, también se lo pasaba en grande. Por un momento fueron dueños de sí mismos, en una libertad sin frenos (como la bicicleta). Se permitieron a sí mismos el olvidarse de quiénes eran y de todas sus responsabilidades.

Akashi sintió una carcajada efervescente a punto de estallar.

—¡Oye, pero no me vayas a vomitar encima!


End file.
